Ai shitteru Forever
by BunnyStar
Summary: Torn away by Fate and Destinys' cruel game two people who hold so much love promise to find eachother again, Usagi/? You pick*DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter one: Promises

Yes I am going to continue with Perfect Solider and the Rabbit I just wanted to get something else out.  
  
Ok this is kind of like a teaser I guess::shrug:: it's a story that can go anyway, meaning any one of the Gundam Wing boys can end up with Serenity/Usagi, possibly a love triangle, or square::grins:: so review and tell me who you want I won't continue till I get reviews.  
  
Also I want you to answer these questions:  
  
Who do you want Serenity paired with?  
  
Do you think I should have this as the ending and write a whole story of what happened before this?  
  
2a. If you answered yes to 2 than should I also write a sequel to this after I finish this story?  
  
Do you think I should just have this as the past and well you know how the stories go……  
  
Do you like Relena?  
  
4a. If you answered yes to 4 it might not be wise to read this story jk  
  
Who here actually likes my stories?  
  
Who should I pair the other senshi up with? And YES no matter what Michiru/Haruka I'm sorry but its what the creator of Sailor Moon wanted and I WILL NOT change it. And NO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THEY ARE NOT COUSINS!  
  
Who here things I should just shut up now so you can read?  
  
  
  
Ok I need at least 10 reviews before I can continue and I would like people to actually answer the questions I put up there, thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: None of it except the plot is mine.  
  
  
  
That was it.  
  
All was done.  
  
Sounds of battling ceased; the cries of war only now echoed as if mocking, bodies lay scattered like old rag dolls thrown out.  
  
Sounds of soft weeping echoed in the still lands, wrenching the hearts of the gods who watched from above.  
  
"IIE!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the girl over and over her sobs racking her small frame, her golden locks tumbling in the breeze, tears spilling down her pale cheeks, her fist pounding in the dirt over and over as she shook her head from side to side looking away from the life less bodies of her friends, her protectors.  
  
"You all lied!" She screamed in vain for no one could hear, "You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" She said fresh new sobs erupting from her red-rimmed sapphire eyes.  
  
Soft violin music accented in the air, the girl's head slowly raised sapphire hues widened at the haunting tune she knew so well. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and ran, her heart beating against her rib cage as her feet pounded the soil, she tripped falling to the ground and ripping her dress but she only scrambled up and started running again, following the music that lead her to her possible doom. Soon she stopped, a gasp escaped the prison of her lips the wind had only been playing tricks but what she saw was more than she had wanted, "No…." She said shaking her head her graceful fingers curling and uncurling into fists, "KAMI IIE!" She yelled sinking to her knees as she pulled a boys head into her lap and looked down upon him, "You can't….."  
  
"Sere." He managed to whisper knowing who caressed his aching head, locks of hair splattered with dried mud and blood matted against his sweaty forehead, his eyes mixed with pain and love as well as fear he gazed upon the beauty that was in front of his bleary eyes.  
  
"Everyone left me, you can't leave me to! You can't!" She whispered bending down so their noses touched.  
  
"I-" A fit of coughing halted his speech; specks of blood flecked his parched lips causing Serenity to wince.  
  
"Ai shitteru Serenity….." He spoke softly his time growing short he struggled to stay alive for a moment longer, a moment more in the presence of his angel.  
  
"Ai shitteru." She said on the verge of tears a few ran down her cheeks splashing onto the boy's own cheeks.  
  
"Ai shitteru Forever." He said with a small smile before his eyes darkened, his chest ceased to rise; all life left his battered body.  
  
Serenity moaned a moan of despair, knowing he was dead her eyes left his as something glinted she smiled a little, before plucking a bloodied dagger from the ground, not wanting to witness any more pain she shut her eyes and brought the dagger forward going directly for the heart. Her body slumped forward, she opened her eyes a little to once more clash with the empty ones.  
  
"Ai shitteru Forever." She vowed before letting out a sigh.  
  
Than darkness enveloped all.  
  
Promise of a new future,  
  
of new hope,  
  
of new love,  
  
of a new fate and destiny.  
  
All was a silent promise that Fate and Destiny vowed as they tore their eyes away from the sorrow filled scene.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ai shitteru- I love you  
  
Iie- No  
  
Kami- God 


	2. Chapter two: Let it all begin

Ai Shitteru Forever- part 2  
  
Hey Everyone thanks for the reviews! And so far here is the voting  
  
Usa/Heero- 4 votes(in the lead)  
  
Usa/Trowa- 2 votes  
  
Usa/WuFei- 1 vote  
  
Usa/Duo- 1 vote  
  
Usa/Quatre- 1 vote  
  
Please keep voting, I have NO say on who Usagi is going to be paired with its all based upon you. See you the readers are very special indeed!  
  
Disclaimer: Sad as it is to say none of if it mine, except for the plot, and who knows maybe somewhere, out there in the far off galaxy someone might even have the same idea for a story named the exact same, with the same plot and characters and the same wording………Hey anything is possible ^^;  
  
Usagi Tsukino-16  
  
Duo Maxwell/Heero Yui/Yuy/Quatre Winner/WuFei Chang- 16  
  
Trowa Barton- 17  
  
~*~*~  
  
~2 months after the last war had ended~  
  
"This is Earth?" Came a awed voice a girl with silver spun hair pulled into two circle shaped buns on each side of her head walked, the wind tugged at her black tank top showing off a little of her well-toned stomach, her ruby lips were slightly open in a state of awe as she turned numerous circles her pools of sapphire eyes drinking in the beauty of the lands before her.  
  
"Yeah babe this is Earth, but you are prettier than anything I've ever seen." Came a confidant tone as the girl's cheeks turned a bight red she looked to see who had spoken to her and her eyes landed on a group of five young men looking about the same age as her, the one who had spoken had tanned skin and cheerful cobalt blue eyes, a smirk was on his face his hands on his hips and a long chestnut braid swung behind him, "Cat got your tongue babe?" He spoke again his smirk only growing.  
  
A man who stood a little ways separate from the one talking to her snorted, "Shes a weak onna what do you suspect?" Another man with slicked black hair, fair skin and black eyes spoke he snorted in disgust.  
  
Her hands balling into fists she glared at the man, "I am not a weak onna! My name is Usagi Tsukino!"  
  
"Aha! You talked!" Duo cried out in delight.  
  
"I don't care what your name is you're an onna, and a stupid one at that."  
  
In a second he was on was on his back sputtering not able to believe this, she smiled, "Like I said names Usagi Tsukino, Usa-chan or Usagi for short." She stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never lie!" The one with the braid, now known as Duo stepped forward, "The one you just tackled is Wu Fei, or Fei-chan don't mind him he has a BIG ego and calls all women weak onnas and is always talking about injustice."  
  
"MAXWELL MY NAME IS WU FEI NOT WU-MAN NOT FEIFEI NOT FEI-CHAN WU FEI!!!!" A sword was whipped out and poor Duo was chased eeping and yelling the whole way, Wu Fei swearing behind him, just than another boy with light blonde hair cleared his throat making Usagi look at him he smiled, "I'm Quatre Winner, it's a pleasure to make your aquantince Ms.Usagi." He said smiling kindly, Usagi beamed, "Please just Usagi or Usa-chan." Quatre only smiled more before he nodded, "The one over there is Trowa Barton." He gestured to the boy leaning against a tree trunk, his emerald eyes following the chase, well at least the eye that was visible way, his other eyes was covered by his bangs, "And the one typing on the lap top is Heero Yui." Usagi looked over at Heero and nodded.  
  
"Ms. Usagi are you new here?" Quatre asked jolting Usagi from her thinking about the guys she nodded, "Hai just arrived today….." She sighed.  
  
"Well than I would like to invite you over to my house for dinner tonight." Quatre spoke still smiling; Usagi looked at him and smiled, "I would love that Quatre-kun."  
  
After Wu Fei and Duo had been split apart with cries of injustice and Heero had put away his laptop Quatre address was scribbled on Usagi's hand and they had parted. Usagi already had an apartment but now she needed some clothes. Fast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The 5 boys had gone back to Quatre's and were each doing their own thing. Duo lay in his bedroom sprawled out on the bed flipping through the TV channels his mind not really on the TV.  
  
P.O.V. Duo  
  
The babe has been gorgeous with a personality to match-wait what the hell why do I care about her personality? Oh well……shes coming over tonight I'll just have to try and win her, I noticed the other guys had taken interest……Heero looked her up on his lap top and even said he would come to dinner instead of go talk to Dr.J and Trowa had decided not to visit Cathleen tonight and Wu Fei actually called her Usagi instead of onna. This is so weird. Oh well. Better go bother Fei!  
  
End Of Duo's P.O.V.  
  
Quatre silently hummed to himself as he looked through some of his mail his mind drifting to Usagi.  
  
P.O.V. Quatre  
  
She was so beautiful, and nice, but why did I ask her to dinner? Was it because she seemed to familiar in some reason? Or because I noticed how all of the guys actually looked over at her before Duo had even spoken up…..it will be nice to have female company other than Ms. Relena, oh! Its nearing 6 she'll be here soon I better warn the others.  
  
End of Quatre's P.O.V.  
  
Wu Fei was in the gym working out sweat beaded down his forehead, he was lost in thought, he didn't even notice Duo sneaking up on him.  
  
P.O.V. Wu Fei  
  
That onna was strange, certainly not weak though, I wonder why we all seem so taken with the onna, even Yui, imagine Yui falling for a girl! Why does that make me jealous though? Hmmm…something must be wrong if I'm falling for an onna even if she is beautiful-Chang stop that you can't love an onna……WHAT THE HELL?!?  
  
End of Wu Fei's P.O.V.  
  
Wu Fei at that instant was covered in a sticky substance, glaring up at Maxwell who hung from a bar he cried out injustice and the great chase started racing past Trowa who was reading while leaning against the wall.  
  
Trowa's P.O.V.  
  
That girl what was her name Usagi? She was something….there was something about her, something I can't place….why does she seem familiar? Everyone noticed her, maybe we have all met her before most likely since we all seem to think she was familiar not just me. Something tells me she'll do us a world of good in some way, some way that I just can't place. Maybe she's the one who will finally make us all stop feeling guilty about what we did in the war, and make us regain part of the humanity we lost.  
  
End of Trowa's P.O.V.  
  
Trowa quickly went after Wu Fei and Duo to break them up before they disturbed Quatre, he ran past Heero who sat in a chair his always resent laptop placed on his knees as he typed, he didn't even look up as a yelling braided baka, sticky Wu Fei and Trowa ran past.  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
There something about that girl, I don't know what it is but I don't know if we can trust her, I looked her up not much information, just her name, basic descriptions of looks no history, age, career, anything……oh well I'll just have to keep a close eye on her at all times…and you know I really won't mind that either, I want to be close to her……  
  
End of Heero's P.O.V.  
  
Heero had seemed slightly taken aback by his last thought but he had been jolted out of his thoughts when Duo had jumped onto his lap yelping save me Hee-man save me!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi walked out of the store quickly she didn't have much time, rushing home she threw her bags into her room and ran back out again, she was wearing a simple sun dress it was pale blue and went down to her lower thighs just a few inches above the knees, she had sandals on and her hair was down instead of in the odagno style it trailed down to her knees now that it was down and curled slightly at the ends, she hailed a taxi and jumped in, speeding off towards Quatre she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
Those boys, every single one of them….I felt something, strange…..why do I feel as if my life is going to take a drastic change very soon for some reason? As if I will find out things I want to know, and yet things I don't.  
  
End of Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
The taxi jerked to a stop almost sending Usagi's flying she thanked the man and jumped out running up the steps and pressing the doorbell  
  
::DING DONG::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter will be all about the dinner ^^ and please vote for couples and review!!!! 


	3. MORE CHAPTERS ^^

After much considration and reading or reveiws I have decided to still write for ff.net, but I hope all of you realize that chapters won't come out that quickly since life is pretty hetic, but I felt bad about leaving you all hanging so here I am, lol. 


	4. Chapter three: Dinner

Sorry it took so long to update. MD: I am so sorry for your loss! I know how it feels though I lost one of my oldest brothers and my mother to cancer, its not the same but I still know the kind of pain you feel.  
  
Melanie Kimble: O.o I couldn't actually count those as real votes, I did count yours those but if you friends want to review and vote for Trowa than I can count them!  
  
Firefly Princess: ::hug:: Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far this is dedicated to you!  
  
Ai Shitteru Forever- part 3  
  
Hey Everyone thanks for the reviews! And so far here is the voting  
  
Usa/Heero- 9 and .5 votes* votes(in the lead)  
  
Usa/Trowa- 5 and .5 votes*  
  
Usa/Duo- 3 votes  
  
Usa/WuFei- 2 vote  
  
Usa/Quatre- 4 and .5 votes*  
  
Usa/All of the g-boys- 2 votes *.5 means if someone listed more than one person they wanted Usa to be with like moon said usa/heero, usa/trowa, usa/quatre  
  
Hearing the doorbell ring sent Duo flying down the stairs his braid swinging madly behind him, "Babe time, babe time! BABE TIME!!" He sang joyfully running for the door than ::SMACK:: it slammed him right in the face; wheeling backwards he fell to the ground, mumbling incoherently.  
  
Smirking slightly Trowa stepped back, letting Usagi walk into the room, her sapphire hues widened, "Wow.." She twirled around and around trying to take in everything at once, "This is so great!" She squealed with delight like a child, her sweeping eyes finally landed on Duo, "Oh my!" Usagi couldn't help but giggle, "Are you alright Duo-kun?" She asked leaning bending over and locking eyes with him.  
  
"Look at all the pretty women." His voice was light and dizzy as his eyes tried to focus, "Usagi.how many sisters do you have?" Duo asked puzzled.  
  
"Nani?" Confusion etched into her features she pondered his question, "Duo- kun I don't have any sisters!" Suddenly realizing what he meant she burst into another fit of giggles, "Your seeing double." She told him smiling before offering him a hand up; he took it and was pulled to his feet.  
  
By than the other boys had all come to the hallway, though they wouldn't admit it jealousy ran through their veins at all the attention Duo was getting.  
  
Turning around she looked at each of the boys, "Konnichwa!" She cried out happily.  
  
Each boy turned to look at Heero. "Hee-man what did she say?" "Hn." "Oh I'm sorry I forgot that you might not speak Japanese, I said hello." A crimson blush rose to her cheeks. "Its alright Ms.Usagi." Quatre smiled, "I don't want to seem like I'm rushing but dinner is ready so if you would follow me please." He trailed off before turning and leading the group towards the dinning room. "Oh this is great I'm sooooo hungry!" Duo chirped out happily, just than a stomach grumbled. "Maxwell injustice!" "But Wuffie that wasn't me honest!" "Actually that was me, gomen ano.sorry I haven't eaten anything today." Usagi was obviously somewhat flustered trying to find English words to substitute her Japanese ones. "Don't worry babe, I understand." Duo draped a lazy arm around the silver haired girls shoulders. "Injustice." WuFei muttered under his breath. Heero said nothing but glared at Duo, his glare promised a slow and painful death if he didn't shut up and remove his arm from Usagi. Trowa was to busy listening to Quatre talk about something. But all this was oblivious to Duo as the group of six continued walking. ~*~*~ "Quatre-san are we ever going to get there?" Usagi couldn't help but whine they had been walking for what seemed like eternity and yet still hadn't reached the dinning room. "Yes very soon Ms. Usagi." "Please just call me Usagi or Usa-chan!" About to say something he stopped for they had reached the dinning room, everyone hurried in not wanting to make it obvious, but each wanted to sit next to Usagi. After much scrambling, pinching and many death threats, Heero sat on one side of Usagi with Trowa on the other, Quatre was at the head with Wu Fei and Duo on the other side.it was to say the least a very strange seating arrangement.  
  
Dinner commenced with small talk, grunts, and glares, everything went fine till the main course, when the overly cheerful pilot and the innocent rabbit both saw they had green little vegetables decorating their plate.  
  
"Hey! Peas!" Usagi and Duo cried in unison, both held a mischievous glint as they reached for their spoons. ~*~*~ Sorry that was short wanted to get it out.ok so some of the characters were ooc but live with it ^^ and you may wonder how the quietest of the two ended up sitting with Usagi.well I'll never tell!! Review for who is with Usagi!!! 


	5. Chapte four: Pea war

Hey all sorry its been so long been having writer's block I might discontinue this story since I'm really stuck on ideas, I really wanted to get this out so I'll reply to reviews for this chapter and the last in the next and I'll sum up the votes as well. Disclaimer: Ain't mine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Peas!"  
  
~*~*~ Peas flew everywhere, no one was safe as Duo and Usagi shrieked and ran armed only with spoons and two bowls of peas.  
  
"Not the vase!" Came the yell as Duo rammed into a small table sending the piece of china shattering onto the wood floor its contents spilling everywhere.  
  
"Oops sorry Q-man!" Duo shouted while dodging a free flying potato and flinging carrot sticks.  
  
"Kuso! Duo you got me in the nose! The nose is off limits!" Usagi yelped while holding her nose in pain wither it was fake or real was anyone's guess; she was running low on peas and now was chucking anything she could grab from the table dodging Duo's feeble attempts to grab at her arms or legs.  
  
"Oops sorry Usagi!" Duo looked anything but sorry as he tried once again to grab a hold of Usagi's dress but was unsuccessful, damn she was a lot faster than she looked, he couldn't help but smile in satisfaction that's the way he liked it and plus the chase was half the fun.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Oops sorry Trowa!" Damn Trowa! Breaking his concentration at the last moment and that time he knew he could have grabbed her an excited squeal escaped Usagi's lips as she ducked underneath the table and came up grinning, Duo looked at her and shook his head not noticing where he was going.  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
"Yes Fei?" Duo asked sweetly stopping momentarily in his race with the energetic rabbit.  
  
"Injustice that isn't my name!" Wu Fei grew red in the face; it was a rather amusing shade of red to tell you the truth.  
  
'I don't think Crayola has even invited it yet.' Duo mused to himself but his smirk faded as he realized Wu Fei was advancing upon him his onyx eyes fixated on Duo's chestnut braid.  
  
"Run Duo run! Nani?! Wu Fei stay away from my odangos!" Usagi yelped as the sword barley missed one of her precious buns.  
  
"Than get out of my way onna!" Wu Fei's retort ripped from his lips as he continued his chase barely bothering with Usagi.  
  
"Please you three!" Quatre cried out running around and trying to gather the treasures so they wouldn't all be lost to the recklessness of not only Duo but Wu Fei and Usagi as well.  
  
It was obvious that everything was in mass chaos, only Heero had stayed perfect silent this whole time sitting in his chair, he looked asleep to anyone who didn't know but his eyes were slightly opened and he saw everything, his patience was finally wearing thin though.  
  
"Omae O Korosu." Was followed by a bang, stopping everyone in there tracks. Quatre had been trying to scoop up pieces of a vase, rather expensive by the looks of it, Trowa was picking peas from his bands while Duo was hugging his braid and Usagi was on the ground, Wu Fei beneath her, delicate hands encircled his neck as his sword lay mere inches from his reach. Only Heero still had an impassive face, cold blue eyes narrowed, wisps of chocolate hair framed his face and fell into his eyes, fingers taunt on the gun.  
  
Usagi giggled nervously, "Ano you aren't really going to kill us.....are you?" Her sapphire hues were wide, her voice trembling as she stared at the gun not even noticing that her dress had ridden up and was showing a nicely shaped thigh and blue underwear with little white bunny heads.  
  
Smirking Duo shook his head and after inspecting his braid closely for any damage Wu Fei might have done he let it swing back behind him, "I wouldn't worry Babe, Heero is just a little trigger happy." But as he spoke his eyes traveled up and down her legs finally landing on her panties, "Interesting choice." He mused gesturing towards the childish lingerie, his gestures led everyone's eyes, even Heero's to the panties in question, "Ecchi!" Sheriking she jumped up and pulled her dress down, cheeks flaming. "Eh?" Duo asked curiously not understanding what she had just called him, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing of a bad thing but the way she said he was guessing it wasn't to good. "It means pervert." Came Heero's simple reply as he lowered his gun slightly, Wu Fei smirked and chuckled while Trowa bowed his head to hide his small smirk, Quatre's cheeks were still tinged red but he allowed an amused chuckle to escape his throat as he abandoned picking up pieces of vase.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After that things quieted down considerably, "Quatre-san if you don't mind me asking what exactly do you guys do?" Usagi asked glancing around her eyes traveling from Duo to Wu Fei than to Trowa, Quatre finally landing on Heero. Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I really liked those panties.bunnies, cute really, kinda strange but cute.why bunnies? Wait didn't Heero say Usagi meant Bunny? Hmmm don't know..I wonder if Q-man is planning on dessert, cause I am really hungry. Damn it I think she asked a question, what was it? Hehe maybe it was if one of us was gay, the girls always want to know, I don't doubt them I sometimes wonder myself! Hmm maybe it was if I'm single damn it I really should try and listen! Well from the way everyone is looking I'm guessing it was something like what we did, yeah that is asked a lot, hope she really didn't ask that though. Because I liked this one...  
  
End of Duo's P.O.V.  
  
Duo tried his best to tune back into the conversation, eyebrows knitted together as he noticed no one was talking, so it was true she had asked the one question he had been hoping wouldn't come up.  
  
Every male in the room grew somewhat unsteady as looks were exchanged; the question had caught them off guard. "Nani? By the way you guys are acting I would think you were secret agents!" She giggled, "Or even the Gundam Pilots!" Her giggles died down what the others didn't join in her laughter, "Matte, are-" But what she was about to say never left her crimson lips for one swift knock to her head and her body crumpled not even giving her a chance to protect herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Short I know...but hey at least I got it out ne? Hehe enjoy and review! 


	6. Note, please read

As of October 28th year 2002, all stories that contain this note are being discontinued, I may pick them up at a later date I may not I just may delete them due to lack of ideas and having to much on my mind. I am sorry to do this to you and I hope you will understand and please remember that only the stories with this note are discontinued others will be continued ~BunnyStar~ 


	7. Chapter five

To all who read, I am sorry to be the one who had to tell you this....for I feel it is not my place. I am posting this on all stoires. You do not know me but my name is Mary, I am the oldest triplet out of my other two sisters(it goes in the order of myself, Ashley and than Lauren/Bunny). For those of you who care and for those of you who don't Lauren, you may have known her as Bunny, died today at 12 noon, she was struggling with cancer, maybe she told you.....maybe she didn't. It is the same type of cancer that killed our mother and our brother. Lauren went into a coma earlier this week after having some problems the week before. The doctors decided that if she did not start breathing on her own by Thursday our family should consider stopping her life support. Of course no one wanted to do that. So we waited. Thursday at 2 am she awoke and asked for her family. She talked to each of us individually, and than she wrote a letter, the letter was addressed to all of you. I am typing exactly what was said in the letter, it is all of her own words, bad grammer and all:  
  
Dear friends, Some of you I have talked to recently and some of you I haven't talked to in months....maybe longer. This is my fault and I am sorry. For all of you who I didn't tell I have cancer, the doctors thought that it could be cured so I had hope but now I know that I'm going to die. Sounds sad doesn't it? A fourteen year old telling everyone that she is going to die but why candy coat things ne? I know some of you may be sad when you read this, some of you may not even care, some of you may not even read this.....but thats all right. My instruction was to have this posted only if I died. Well it looks like I have...damn that sucks. Well I had my fun in life, I had my ups and downs, some dreams came true and some shattered, I cried, I laughed and I smiled so now I guess its another person's turn. For those of you still reading this thank you and as my thank you I would like to give you some advice, read it, use it, laugh at it or discard it:  
  
A question I was recently asked by my 4 year old brother, who toddled into the room and was lifted onto my bed by my father before we were left alone, really made me think. He was so serious when he asked me, he had been playing with my hair and telling me about what he wanted for Christmas when he suddenly pulled back and took my hand in-between his and looked me straight in the eyes, "Lau what are you mostes afraid of?" I was dumbfounded at first but than I answered before thinking. "I'm afraid of time, I'm afraid of not having enough I mean to understand people, how they really or for others to understand me. I'm afraid of the quick judgments people make and the mistakes that we all make and can't fix because you can't fix those type of things without time. I'm afraid of seeing snapshots instead of movies." Than my brother kissed my cheek and told me he had asked Santa to fix me so I could come home. I cried than, I cried because I knew that my brother was a wonderful person, as small as he is and I'll never be able to watch him grow up. I'll never be able to fix his cuts or help him with homework. I'll never be able to have my own children or have my own love life. And I hate God for that, I hate that he is taking this all away from me. But thats selfish............love yourself and love God(as cliche as it sounds). Live your life like I couldn't because you only get ONE and than its over, try to understand people and don't make quick judgments, we all make mistakes, but some of us will have enough time to fix them and some of us won't. Don't always be cautious just do things, live your life to the fullest. I know I wish I had. But its to late for wishes isn't it? I love you all. Sincerely and forever yours, ~Lauren-anne/Bunny~ 


End file.
